List of notable Otis Spec 50 elevator installations
This is a list of notable Otis Spec 50 elevator installations. Hong Kong Hong Kong Island *Kenbo Commercial Building, Sai Ying Pun (1982) *Tung Seng Building, Sheung Wan (1982) *The Centre Mark, Sheung Wan (1982) *Regent Centre, Sheung Wan (1983)Service Elevator only *Victoria Centre, Causeway Bay (1981) *Success Commercial Building, Wan Chai (1984) *Fortress Tower, North Point (1984) There have one of service elevator and two of service G/F-2/F passenger elevator *Causeway Bay Centre, Causeway Bay (1983) *Yau Shun Building, Central (1978) *Kingpower Commercial Building, Wan Chai (1984) *Yip Cheung Centre, Chai Wan (1983) *Yeung On Building, Sai Wan Ho (1982) *Luen Shing Commercial Building, Sheung Wan (1982) *Wing Fat Building, Sheung Wan (1982) *Kin Yip Mansion, North Point (1986) *Hung Yat Building, North Point (1987) *Fai Hon Building, Tin Hau (1979) *Cumine Court, North Point (1984) *Cornwall Court, North Point (1984) *Cornell Court, North Point (1984) *Tai Hong Building, Sai Wan (1983) Kowloon *Ho King Commercial Building, Mong Kok (1983) *Kwong Fat Commercial Building, Yau Mau Tei (1981) *Seawide Mansion, Yau Mau Tei (1985) *Ka Woo Building, Jordan (1983) *Beverly Commercial Centre, Tsim Sha Tsui (1982) *Energy Plaza, Tsim Sha Tsui East (1982) *Fung Yeung Court, Sham Shui Po (1980) *Kiu Chau Building, Sham Shui Po (1983) *Hin Fai Building, Sham Shui Po (1980) *Lee Luen Yick Building, Sham Shui Po (1981) *Hin Fai Building, Sham Shui Po (1980) *Witty Commerical Building, Mong Kok (1984) *Goodluck Industrial Centre, Cheung Sha Wan (1985) *Lee Luen Yick Building, Sham Shui Po (1981) *Maxwell Centre, Tsim Sha Tsui (1986) *Cammer Commercial Building, Tsim Sha Tsui (1979) *Beverley Commercial Centre, Tsim Sha Tsui (1981) *Kency Tower, Tsim Sha Tsui (1982) *Chung Pak Commercial Building, Yau Tong (1981) *Scientia Secondary School, Mong Kok (1982)Former Workers' Children Secondary School. *Tung On Court, Yau Ma Tei (1986) New Territories *Yuen Long Commercial Centre, Yuen Long (1982) *Tuen Mun Industrial Centre, Tuen Mun (1979) *Hing Fat Building, Tuen Mun (1985) *Marina Building, Yuen Long (1983) *Metropolitan Industrial And Warehouse Building No.2, Tsuen Wan (1984) Maintained by TAIZOOM Elevator Company. *Po Yip Building, Tsuen Wan (1983) *Kam Lun Mansion, Yuen Long (1981) *Jing Ying Building, Yuen Long (1981) File:OTIS_call_Station_Lexan_1980s_Standard_freight.jpg|An gated OTIS Spec50 freight elevator with accordion folding gate in Yip Cheung Centre, Chai Wan. File:OTIS_call_Station_Lexan_early_1980s_Different_freight.jpg|An gated OTIS Spec50 freight elevator with accordion folding gate in Metropolitan Industrial And Warehouse Building No.2, Tsuen Wan. But hall station which are modernized by TAIZOOM Elevator Company. Indonesia *Aini Eye Hospital, Jakarta *YPK Mandiri Hospital, Jakarta *TVRI (Televisi Republik Indonesia), Jakarta Modernized by Louser Lift *Globe Plaza, Jakarta (abandoned) *Hotel Andalus, Surabaya (modernized) *Elmi Hotel, Surabaya Additional service elevator, modernized by LINES Japan * Aste Kawanishi, Kawanishi, Hyogo * Noboribetsu Prince Hotel, Noboribetsu, Hokkaido * Stellar Building Obihiro, Obihiro, Hokkaido * Noboribetsu Onsen Takimoto Inn, Noboribetsu, Hokkaido * Noboribetsu Onsen Dai'ichi Takimotokan, Noboribetsu, Hokkaido * Obihiro Kagetsu Building, Obihiro, Hokkaido * Hotel Grand Terrace Chitose, Chitose, Hokkaido Singapore *Lee Kai House, Middle Road *Fu Yuen Building, Beach Road Thailand * Pata Pinklao, Bangkok (1983) * The Mall 2 Ramkamhaeng, Bangkok (1983-2018) * Peninsula Plaza, Bangkok (Service elevator) * Bangkok Centre Hotel (Modernized)Bangkok Center Hotel: Old Otis Traction Elevators Other countries *Regency Hotel, Macau, China (1983)